Memories
by KoreanGal5
Summary: Dear Neji-niisan,  How are you? Do you remember me? It's me, Hinata...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or Zatch Bell.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Neji-niisan,<em>

_ How are you? Do you remember me? It's me, Hinata. I was your partner in the battle to be king. Although, I have to admit that it is rather hard to forget how we met._

A girl with long inky hair stood smiling. Her bright eyes glittered and she wore a white sundress with a purple crystal in the center of a white bow in her hair. Under, she wore black leggings and had purple shoes on.

_It's been a while, ne? A few months or so. With Zatch-sama as our king, we all returned to our bodies and everyone gets along. Everyone is going to school now. Everyone is very surprised at the different grades and a lot of us are at different schools. It's very interesting to see._

In a classroom, many familiar faces laughed and talked. Zatch held back some eager fans, oblivious to hearts floating his way.

"Zatch-sama!" Hinata called out.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" Zatch yelled back at her. She was a little over his height, and she had a pile of books in her hands. "We're still friends, aren't we? Besides, because you're my assistant, we're on the same rank."

"Actually Zatch, the two jobs are of different ranks," Tio reminded. Zatch looked shocked and Hinata laughed.

_I'm actually Zatch-sama's assistant now. I take care of menial work and make sure he does his part too. Good thing he has a good tutor! Everyone gets along well. Everyone is doing their best in their own way. The 100 of us who were sent to the human world got to send one letter._

Hinata sat at a desk, too high for her. She scribbled earnestly on the paper, smiling and humming.

_Well, it's a secret, but my copycat powers are increasing in power. I wouldn't like to try and challenge Zatch-sama. I like my job the way it is now. The paperwork I have to do is a little staggering, but it's worthwhile. I've challenged myself to remember every single name in this world. I'm close, but not quite._

_ Oh right, do you remember Brago-san? Well, lately he's been a little cold to me. I hope it's nothing big. It's just that sometimes he attacks people around me. Well, only guys around me. Then, he drags me off. I'm so clueless, but whenever I ask anyone, they laugh at me. If I ask him, he doesn't say a word._

Brago dragged Hinata away from a group of men, ignoring their protests. After some walking, a large tree at the top of a cliff appeared.

"Brago-san," Hinata said. "Are you okay?" She looked at him concerned. He didn't say a word. He dumped her down at the base of a tree and laid his head on her lap, falling asleep right away. Hinata sighed.

"Again," she muttered, blushing.

_How is your life now? You're a college student so make sure you eat plenty of nutrients! Are you lonely? Don't worry. I promise that when I can, I'll sneak into the human world. Just stay alive until then. I'm trying to not let time slip by, because I know that human lives are very short compared to ours. We'll see each other then. Well…until then, Neji-niisan._

_Signed,_

_Hinata_

Neji took a breath, holding the white letter in his hand. He ran over the words one more time, the nostalgic memories circulating in his mind.

How could he could forget her? He had been the genius, a prodigy they said. Just by accident, he had run into her in the middle of the night when a strong opponent had been trying to catch her. The book held close to her chest, she had toppled Neji over quickly. She apologized and seeing the enemy catching up, she had panicked and dragged him with her. Hiding in a forest cave, the enemy had left but only for some time. Without much thought, Neji had opened the book, wondering what it was. She had been greatly alarmed, but when he slowly read over the first few characters, tears lit up in her eyes and slowly and calmly, she explained everything to him, fear that he would run.

He had not believed at first, but when the enemy returned, he had no choice, but to try what she had said. Upon reading the command, light shined from the jewel on her dress before a weapon appeared in her hand. With one attack, the book was burned and Neji accepted that he was part of this, whether he enjoyed it or not.

He could imagine her as a teacher, helping kids learn in a simple, but effective manner. He could imagine Zatch and every other they had met, scribbling away. They had all helped each other. Hinata had ended up in the final 3 of the battle, but upon the agreement of a date to battle, she had demanded her book be burned. She was happy she had argued. She had gotten this far, but did not want to battle any longer.

Her powers were to be able to copycat moves. She had only three spells. The first was the materialization of a weapon that she had previously encountered. She had to train with it on her own, but calling out any spell the original had, produced the same result. The second spell gave her the ability to mimic any other spell, if she had seen it at least once and she remembered the spell, which was always. Her third and final spell called upon everyone she had met until that point to come and lend her power. They could deny it, but usually, they came.

Brago…Neji didn't know what to feel about him. He knew that Brago liked Hinata, but she was so clueless about love. Neji grimaced. Not only that, but Brago wasn't good at expressing his feelings. Neji sighed. He could only hope it went well.

He laughed, rereading the last paragraph. When she had been with him, she had taken it upon herself to cook for him. It was delicious and she left him plenty of recipes. She was always appalled when she looked at the garbage when she first came, piled high with take-out food and such.

Sneaking into the human world? If it was her, it would be possible, he was sure. Actually…a shimmering figure started appearing in front of Neji and he smiled. If it was her, nothing was impossible.

* * *

><p><strong>It was short and simply, but I hope you liked it.<strong>


	2. Continuation

Hello there! It's been some time. ^^

So, I've passed on the story to another user who wanted to write the whole story - not just the letter.

Yay to TwiliFay! :D

Her story's called Child of the White Book.

The link is: www DOT fanfiction DOT net/s/7663385/1/Child-of-the-White-Book

Enjoy. :)


End file.
